Just What He Deserved
by islashlove
Summary: After Gus is murdered, Shawn is brought in to be question about it and the death of another man. This one shot is a response to a one word challenge from the group FanFiction .net Writers Unite on Facebook.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** Mention of main character's death, dark themes and violence.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** This one shot is a response to a one word challenge from the group FanFiction .net Writers Unite on Facebook.**

**Story Notes:**** After Gus is murdered, Shawn is brought in to be question about it and the death of another man.**

**Just What He Deserved:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Retribution**

Detective Lassiter let out a long, deep breath as he flipped through the file in his hand. Shaking his head, he looked back through the one way mirror that was separating him from the man on the other side.

He was sure that he knew this person; that…that he had learnt all of his moods and behaviours, but no one was expecting this. No one could have ever thought that he would be a killer, but the evidence in the file says differently.

Watching him sitting there, Lassiter couldn't say that he didn't understand why he did it or even that he blamed him, but murder is murder no matter what the reason; no matter who the killer was.

Looking over at his partner, he could still see where the tears had run down her face. Over the last two weeks that was all she seemed to be doing, crying. But who can blame her? In the last two weeks Guster had been murdered and now…now they had just arrested Spencer for murder.

For some reason it didn't seem right. Spencer shouldn't be sitting in an interview room being questioned about the night Guster died, or the death of another. He should be at home, mourning the death of his best friend. Even the fact that all this time he had been right about the fake psychic didn't seem to matter anymore. Two lives had been ruined, Guster's and Spencer's, and nothing they could do or say would change that.

Tapping O'Hara on the arm, they headed into the room leaving Mr. Spencer, the Chief and McNabb in the small room to watch as the interview goes down.

Shawn didn't even look at them when Lassiter and O'Hara walked into the room. His eyes just stared at his empty reflection in the mirror. He didn't care that they were going to throw him into prison for murder, he deserved it.

Gus would have still been alive if it wasn't for him. If he had just stopped and listened, Shawn would have realised that Gus was the next target, but he didn't and now, now Shawn was ready for his retribution.

Lassiter and O'Hara sat down across from Shawn. It was like they weren't even seeing the same man they once knew. Shawn's face was sunken in, just like his eyes, but those eyes were no longer his. There was no spark, no happiness in them. They were just completely empty of joy and were now just filled with a deep sadness. Shawn's eyes were just as lifeless, as Gus was.

Shawn just sat there listening as Lassiter went through the set up for the interview. It seemed so funny that they still used tape to record the interview. And if Gus was beside him, he might have smiled, even joked about it, but he wasn't and it was all his fault.

Shawn no longer felt anything. He hasn't since that moment he had walked in and found Gus' body on his desk at the Psych office. He could still see it. Gus' face battered and bruised, his eyes gouged out and hanging from their sockets. The rest of him, gutted like a fish. Shawn shivered a little as the image returned to him.

Yes, prison will be his retribution for killing the man who killed Gus and he gave Gus' killer his retribution, by killing him the same way he had killed Gus.

Shawn's eyes never left the mirror as Lassie kept asking him the questions and he just answered them truthfully. He knew the questions were just routine, that they needed to be asked and answered. After all, there wasn't any question on whether or not he did it. They found him standing over the body, knife in hand, but they were too late. There was nothing they could do to save his life, just like they weren't on time to save Gus'.

Shawn explained that he had taken in everything that Woody had said 'HE' had done to Gus and he had just returned the favour. He had gouged out 'his' eyes, he had used 'his' face as a punching bag and Shawn had listened as 'he' screamed as he sliced through his flesh as he gutted him.

Shawn didn't need to look at their faces to know what he would see. No one, not even his dad could have known that he was capable of this and until that moment, neither did he.

Shawn didn't regret anything he did. He didn't care if he went to prison or got the death penalty, he just didn't care anymore. All he cared about was that he had gotten justice for Gus. He, who killed Gus and a lot of others, got his retribution by Shawn doing to him what he had done to them and now…and now Shawn will wait for his retribution.

The only regret he has is…that Lassie, Juliet, Chief Vick, McNab and his dad will have to deal with what he had done.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
